


Candies

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's Sugar Daddy AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Meet Kim Jongin; a handsome, rich, sexy, gentle, and Kyungsoo’s sugar daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1217918/

Being a college student at the age of twenty and having so many assignments to finish are not unusual things. But when you have to pay the monthly rent and think about where you should get the money for daily food and necessity, you will have to consult to Do Kyungsoo, because he is currently facing the same problems.

Twenty and poor. Those are the words that would fit Kyungsoo the best.

His mother is old enough to pay for him so Kyungsoo needs to do everything on his own. No more clinging onto his parents, his father is sick enough.

Uh, well. That is his problem. Was his problem.

Kyungsoo could finally concentrate in finishing his assignments and study for quizzes, because he has finally found a very... easy and pleasurable way.

Get to know Jongin. The full name is Kim Jongin, the Chairman of Kim Food Corporation. Kyungsoo’s sugar daddy.

Why and how; you would ask.

Now, let Kyungsoo explains every single detail of it for you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck. It’s not enough.” Kyungsoo mutters as he drops the left over money onto the table. His cash is not enough to pay for his tuition and how could he buy food now? His stomach is angry at him.

“Do you want to borrow some money?” Baekhyun, his good friend from college, asks silently as they sit together in the library for their assignment’s research.

Kyungsoo holds onto his temple. The offer is so tempting. But he could not borrow some money. It will become a habit and the next thing he knows, he will not stop borrowing money.

“No, thanks, Baek. I could... handle this. I hope.”

Baekhyun nods, giving his back some comforting pats.

Where should he find easy money in the span of two weeks?

“Um, Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah?” He answers hoarsely.

“I might or might not... know a way to get money if you are really desperate.”

That is like the sudden gift because Kyungsoo sits up and clutches Baekhyun’s hands tightly. “Have I told you about how great of a friend you are, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun gives an awkward smile before he pushes his laptop towards Kyungsoo.

“There is a website and I’m a... member of it.”

Kyungsoo reads over the title and gasps.

“Fuck, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun looks a bit offended. “It’s legal, okay? I joined about a year ago and I really like it.”

_SweetBabySugarDaddy.com_

“You have a sugar daddy, Baekhyun?”

His friend blushes. “Sugar daddy and boyfriend, yes.”

“Oh God. Your boyfriend is your sugar daddy? That tall tower-like guy?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun smiles at the mention of the guy and Kyungsoo winces at the love struck gaze he has in his eyes.

He is poor and desperate for money. It won’t hurt to try... Right?

“How... How do you do this?”He asks silently, staring at the banner of the website. Baekhyun jolts back to reality before he directs his steps one by one.

“Here. You create an account first.”

Kyungsoo gulps as he fills the necessary information needed before the words pop up: _Account created. Thank you for joining SweetBabySugarDaddy.com!_

“Uh... What’s next?”

_Choose one:_

_Sweet baby_

_Sugar daddy_

“You are sweet baby, of course. We need a sugar daddy.”

Names of potential daddies appear and Kyungsoo stares at the list.

Kang, Nam, Yoo, Song, Lee, Jang, Park, Kim.

Kim. That is the most famous name and following his gut feeling, Kyungsoo chooses it. The profile of the Kim guy is surprisingly empty of picture and only consists of a description: I need an obedient baby.

Kyungsoo is told to enter the first greeting and he types a “hello”. Baekhyun is biting onto his nails nervously while they wait for a reply. If there is any.

_Hello there._

“Oh my God! He replied!” Baekhyun holds back a squeal, remembering that they are in the library.

_Uh, hello._

_You said hello twice._

_Um, sorry?_

_You are cute._

Kyungsoo bites back a cringing snort. He just apologizes and the guy says he is cute?

_Thank you? Um, what should I call you with, Mr. Kim?_

_Jongin would be fine. How about you?_

_I’m Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo. Hmm. I like it already._

“Oh fuck, he is so corny. Baekhyun, I can’t do this!”

“No, don’t give up- Kyungsoo, he messages again!”

_You don’t talk much. Do you not like me already, Kyungsoo?_

_Oh no, no! I just don’t know what to say to you!_

_Well, if that so, you don’t have to say anything right now, because I would prefer to have you say everything in front of my face tomorrow._

_Wait, what?_

_Tomorrow, 6 pm. Exotica Café._

_Um, okay._

_Great. See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo._

“He is so fast.” Baekhyun comments, unable to believe that in less than five minutes, the guy has already invited Kyungsoo to meet up.

“I did the right thing, right?”

“Yes. I hope so.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Six pm on the next day and Kyungsoo finds himself seated in the café, looking all nervous. He has made a plan. If the guy turns out to be old, he pretends to get a phone call and then runs away.

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize how long he has been repeating the plan in his head because when someone lightly knocks onto the table, he flinches in surprise. As he looks up, Kyungsoo finds himself gaping in shock.

Wide forehead, pointy nose, plump lips, and sharp jaw. Oh fuck. He would be willing to lay under him.

“Kyungsoo?” The guy asks to confirm and Kyungsoo nods his head, “Y-Yes... Jongin.”

The guy smiles and a set of pearly teeth appears, making Kyungsoo internally keens. How come he gets so lucky?

“I’m sorry for running a bit late. There was a meeting that I had to attend at last minute.”

“I-It’s fine.” Kyungsoo nods, cracking a small smile while trying to carefully scan the guy up and down.

Slick hair, prim and expensive suit, glistening wrist watch, shining black shoes. He is so fucking rich.

“Hello again, Kyungsoo. I’m Jongin, as you have already known.”

“Ah, yes, I’m K-Kyungsoo. Nice to... finally meet you.”

“Say, Kyungsoo,” the guy calls with his charming voice, one that would make Kyungsoo’s knees buckle down if he is standing, “what do you say about dinner with me?”

Kyungsoo can’t help but nods his head as he sees a lopsided smile coming from the guy. That’s how he finds himself sitting in a very expensive sport car. He won’t dare to move a single inch, who knows how much this car priced.

“You don’t seem to be a talkative one.” The guy starts as he drives with one hand on the steering wheel.

Fuck, Kyungsoo loves his style.

“Yes, um, yeah.”

The guy says nothing other than chuckling at his answer before he pulls up into the parking lot of the five star restaurant that Kyungsoo could only dream to step a foot onto.

“Mr. Kim. Let me lead you to your table.” A waiter greets almost immediately, as if he is already expecting him. Kyungsoo silently follows him and gulps upon seeing the expensive decorations all over the restaurant.

He sits onto the chair and he can’t even see at the menu. He won’t be able to digest the food if he happens to know the price. Kyungsoo thinks that a single plate of dish would be more expensive than his tuition payment.

“So, Kyungsoo. Tell me about yourself.” The guy, Jongin, says with a smile.

Kyungsoo gulps.

“My name is Do Kyungsoo and I’m twenty. I’m currently attending economics in SM and... Can I speak honestly?”

“Sure. I prefer an honest person.” Jongin nods.

“I... I’m in need of money to pay for my tuition and daily life. I’m... broke. That’s why I came into the website.”

Jongin smiles at him, not a mocking one but an understanding one.

“Very good. Now, Kyungsoo. I’m Jongin and I’m twenty nine.”

Fuck. He is at his prime age. Kyungsoo drools at the mention of their nine years age gap.

“I don’t mean to show off but I think you would know my company. Kim Food Corporation?”

Oh my God. Oh my God.

“...oh my God. You own that company? Like, seriously?” Kyungsoo whispers in disbelief. Jongin laughs.

“Yes, I own that company. And truthfully speaking, you are cute.”

Kyungsoo feels blush covering his cheeks as his face is heating up. They chat around for a while during their dinner. Kyungsoo can’t remember when the last time he had a proper meal was. He also doesn’t remember how the food tastes because he could only focus on Jongin’s lips and smile and husky voice and simply Jongin.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin calls as they finish their meal.

“Yes?”

“Do you have any class tomorrow?”

“Um, no. Why?”

Jongin’s eyes flash with something. “Would you like to come with me to my place? I could offer you some tea.”

Kyungsoo shudders in delight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ride to Jongin’s place is tensed and silent. Kyungsoo keeps looking out of the window, unable to look at the older male.

The place Jongin is living at is on one of the most expensive buildings in the whole city. They ride the elevator up and Kyungsoo marvels over how even the lift is covered with real gold.

Jongin punches in his code, urging Kyungsoo to get inside.

As soon as Kyungsoo steps his foot in, a hand clasps onto his wrist and lips cover his. Kyungsoo gasps in surprise, feeling his back hits the wall while Jongin devours his mouth with a harsh kiss that steals his breathe and makes his head dizzy.

“Ah.” Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin leans back; a glint of something different is seen in his gaze.

“I have wanted to taste your lips for a moment. I wonder how they would taste and they are sweet just like I imagine.” Jongin towers over him, making Kyungsoo feels so small right now.

Rough hands manhandle him and Kyungsoo is out of his shoes in no second. He is being dragged into the bedroom and he doesn’t even have the time to rake his eyes along the expensive home theater because he is already faced down on the bed.

“Kyungsoo. My sweet boy. I want to do so many things to you.” Jongin mutters lowly, pressing his crotch against his butt. Kyungsoo shudders at the possibilities of having the best night of his life. He won’t mind to be fucked by this Adonis like guy. I mean, who would mind? Look at his body!

“Mm, p-please.” Kyungsoo finds himself begging for something he himself doesn’t even know what. All he knows right now is the need to have something up his ass. And the first step to get there is to free himself out of his clothes.

Jongin seems to be thinking the same because his hands have been pulling onto Kyungsoo’s coat and sweater, his fingers are teasing along his ribcage before pulling his pants down in one swift move. Kyungsoo whines when his half hard erection bobs out of his underwear. Oh damn. He has never thought he would find himself in such a compromising position like this. And he enjoys this so much, even when they haven’t started yet.

“Smooth baby skin.” Jongin says with a dark chuckle following afterwards. His breathe is ghosting along Kyungsoo’s back and the younger male waits impatiently for at least something.

“Ah!” He yelps when a hot tongue traces along his backbone, going south to his ass.

There are teeth giving his ass cheek a teasing bite, before Jongin leans back to shed his clothing away. Kyungsoo glances back through his shoulder, staring at the way that fit dress shirt leaves the muscled body and oh, how Kyungsoo wants to run his hands all over that chest.

Jongin taps his ass before spreading them apart and dear momma, it’s embarrassing.

“Do you want me to eat you out, baby boy?”

Kyungsoo moans at the nickname. Oh God, yes.

“Yes, yes, please!”

Jongin chuckles, going down and shoving his face into his ass. Kyungsoo lets out a broken moan, one that echoes in the whole bedroom, accompanying the loud sucking sounds. There are big palms gripping onto his butt cheeks, keeping them spread apart while the owner of those palms is licking along his entrance.

Kyungsoo cries out, gripping onto the silky bed sheet under his hands. It feels so fucking good. There is a tongue licking along his rim before shoving inside to tease him. He lets out another breathy moan. Oh goodness. When was the last time he got laid? Kyungsoo has almost thought that he would end up being celibate for the rest of his life.

“Ah, ah! Jongin, please –”

A slap lands onto his ass and Kyungsoo keens in delight. Jongin has leaned back from his ass.

“What did you call me with?” He asks lowly.

“J-Jongin- ah!!” He shrieks when another slap lands.

“You should have known,” Jongin lies his chest against his back, leaning to mouth along his ear, “what you have to call me with.”

Oh God. What kind of torture is this now? Kyungsoo just needs something in his ass and now he still needs to think on how to call Jongin with. Shouldn’t he call him with his name? Or maybe—

“D-Daddy.” He croaks out, mewling when two fingers push past into his hole.

“Good boy.” Jongin chuckles against his ear, as he moves his fingers in and out of him. Kyungsoo moves his hips down, fucking himself against the fingers and he really needs more. He wants more.

“Please, Daddy. M-More.”

Jongin’s other hand creeps onto his chest and twists his nipple, pulling a shriek out of Kyungsoo’s drooling mouth.

“Oh- oh, Daddy!! Please!”

“Since you are being such a good boy, I will grant you your wish.”

Four fingers are up his ass and Kyungsoo sobs, his body shaking in pleasure. He loves this. Fuck. Baekhyun should have told him earlier!

Jongin’s fingers abuse his sweet spot oh so deliciously, sending Kyungsoo forward onto his face with his ass up in the air. He can’t even balance himself anymore. Everything is too overwhelming for him.

“D-Daddy, can I come please- oh yes, yes!” Kyungsoo moans when the fingers fasten their pace in thrusting in and out of him. The older male kisses his ear, muttering, “Come for me.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he screams out in pleasure, cock twitching and shooting spurt of cum onto the bed. Jongin pulls his fingers out, manhandling him to lie on his back. Kyungsoo pants heavily, looking up at the older male who is now jerking off on top of him. His eyes gaze onto the swollen erection, so big and thick, and he wants it in his mouth.

He sits up, crawling towards the older male and bends his head down.

“Daddy, I want it in my mouth.” He whispers softly, sticking his tongue to lick over the head. Jongin groans, spreading his legs wider. “Go on, then. It’s your candy.”

Kyungsoo parts his mouth and goes down on half of it almost immediately, surprising the older male who is grunting at his sudden move. Fingers are gripping onto his hair, making Kyungsoo moans around the cock. He tries his best to give the best blowjob ever because he hasn’t done this that much before.

When Jongin pulls onto his scalp while thrusting into his mouth, Kyungsoo concludes then yes, he is doing a fucking good job. Jongin humps into his mouth, his cock sliding in and out of Kyungsoo’s mouth and the younger male moans at the rough treatment. His drool trails down onto Jongin’s balls, dripping down on the bed sheet, and oh, it’s so dirty but so exciting.

Cum shoots down into his throat without any word of warning, except for the tightening of Jongin’s fingers on his hair. Kyungsoo leans back, licking the cock clean before looking up at the older male with questioning eyes.

Jongin pulls him closer and crashes their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Kyungsoo moans and holds onto him, letting the older male to devour his mouth as he wishes, until he falls asleep in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning finds Kyungsoo sitting up on the same bed, naked and feeling disoriented. He looks around, confused as to where he is but then Jongin comes into the room, wearing a tight boxers brief and without any top.

“You are awake.” Jongin greets with a smile. Kyungsoo nods, curling into the covers and blushing.

The older male laughs, stepping closer to finally sit on the edge of the bed. “You were sleeping so peacefully, I don’t have the heart to wake you up.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, still locking his eyes down. Jongin chuckles and scoots closer to him, fitting a hand under his chin to lift his head up. A soft kiss is placed onto his dry lips and Kyungsoo feels his face burns in embarrassment.

“Good morning, baby boy. Go take a shower. You can wear anything in the closet.” Jongin says, patting his head gently.

After the older male is out of the bedroom, Kyungsoo slaps his palms over his mouth to hold back a squeal.

Fuck. Jongin is handsome, rich, sexy, and now gentle. How come he is so lucky?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo chooses to wear back his underwear and jeans, while grabbing onto one of Jongin’s dress shirt that seems to be very comfortable to wear. It’s not surprising that he is drowning in it, but it’s okay though. He feels cute.

Jongin smiles at him as he makes his way out of the bedroom.

“I wear your shirt. I hope you don’t mind.” He murmurs with a shy smile playing on his lips. The older male laughs softly, curling an arm around his waist to pull him close.

“You look adorable in my shirt. I like it.” Jongin says, pecking his cheek. Kyungsoo grips onto the long sleeve to hold himself back from mewling like a kitten.

He is being treated with breakfast made by the rich male and Kyungsoo eats everything to show him his gratitude. Jongin goes back to his bedroom for a while before he walks back out, clad in his blue dress shirt that fits his torso so perfectly.

“Are you finished? I want to take you somewhere.”

Kyungsoo nods and feels his hand is gripped by the male and out they go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It turns out that Jongin wants to spoil him. He is doing his proper job as his sugar daddy. Kyungsoo can’t ask too much though, he is not that low. Well, a bit.

The first thing to do is to pay for his tuition. Jongin drives them to his college and Kyungsoo is gaping in confusion as to why would he bring him here when he doesn’t have any class. Jongin pecks his gaping mouth. “To pay, of course. Come on, lead the way.”

The second thing is that Jongin drives them to shop for necessities; such as clothes, more clothes, food, more food, and any other (un)important things.

The third thing is that he is brought to an expensive diner and Kyungsoo gets another best meal in his life again.

The fourth thing is to go back home. Well, that’s is the plan, but they get distracted along the way.

Kyungsoo traces his hand along the older male’s thigh, feeling all sorts of gratefulness and want. He wants to thank Jongin for being so kind and for paying for him. So maybe, a quick handjob could do.

Jongin hisses when Kyungsoo drags his zipper down and pulls his cock out. With a few pumps, it’s completely hard in his hand and Kyungsoo lets out a soft giggle.

“You are so big, Daddy.” He says with an innocent voice, running his hand up and down along the shaft.

Jongin moans, keeping a tight grip on the steering wheel while feeling small hand massages his erection.

“Baby boy, what do you think you are doing?” He asks through gritted teeth. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes innocently. “I want to thank Daddy for everything.”

The older male hisses, finding a parking spot of some convenience store and slams onto the break down. Kyungsoo finds himself on the backseat, clothes no longer on him, and fingers spreading his hole open.

He pants against the window, right arm hugging onto the head rest of the passenger seat while left arm gripping onto the backseat. Jongin pumps his fingers in and out behind him.

A cock breaches past into him and Kyungsoo’s mouth hangs low at the intrusion. It’s so fucking huge, holy sunshine. Jongin holds onto his hips while pushing the rest of his long cock into him.

“I’m going to punish you for being so naughty, baby boy.”

Kyungsoo mewls softly, feeling his hips are being guided forward and backward by those rough palms. He pants, eyes rolling to the back of his skull while Jongin is slowly picking his pace up to pound into him. It doesn’t take long before he is humping back against Jongin’s crotch because it’s so good. It’s so fucking good, he can’t even close his mouth.

“Ah! Ah, ah, ah, Daddy!!”

The car rocks softly along with their movement and Jongin grunts, his cock twitching inside of him when he tightens around the shaft. Kyungsoo feels so weak. He feels so weak from the hard thrusts and sharp jabs into his ass. Oh God, he wants to come.

“Daddy, coming –”

“Not yet, baby.” Jongin holds a hand around his cock and Kyungsoo whines. He pants when Jongin keeps a tight grip to hold him back from coming.

“It’s your punishment for teasing Daddy, hmm?” Jongin mutters into his ear. Kyungsoo cries out.

The older male fastens his hips and starts jack hammering erratically into him, before coming unannounced inside his ass. Kyungsoo moans lowly at the sensation. Jongin drags him back, running his hand up and down on his still hard cock.

“Can I come, Daddy, please, pretty please?” Kyungsoo sobs. Jongin nips along his shoulder. “Go on.”

With the hand moving up and down, Kyungsoo throws his head back and comes into Jongin’s palm. He breathes for air to fill his lungs and Jongin kisses his cheek.

“Good boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

That seems to be the start of their fucking session because Kyungsoo doesn’t remember when he has put on some clothes. He is practically naked all over Jongin’s flat. What’s the use of clothes though, when Jongin is jumping onto him on every second?

The moment they get back after fucking in his sport car (which needs to be cleaned), Kyungsoo is drilled into the bed by the very same man. His thighs are being held open wide while Jongin moves on top of him, plunging his cock in and out. Kyungsoo is a screamer in bed; he doesn’t even know he is one before he meets Jongin.

The next round is when Kyungsoo goes to the kitchen to get some water for his sore throat, still butt naked. Jongin hikes him up and slams him against the fridge, pushing his cock back into him. Kyungsoo whines, he is kind of tired but he can’t even resist the temptation that is Jongin. So he moans out loud, gripping onto the handle of the fridge while Jongin is chuckling at him.

He gets to sleep for a few hours though, but when he wakes up in the morning, Jongin is sporting a hard on and is currently jacking off beside him. Kyungsoo gets onto his knees, fingering himself per Jongin’s request while the older male jerks off to the sight.

His phone dies when Baekhyun’s calls ring for the tenth time. He skips a class today but it’s okay. Kyungsoo watches his phone blinks to death while he is riding Jongin’s cock. The older male is watching him with a smirk, while Kyungsoo tries calling him with something other than Daddy. Jongin groans when he calls him hyung with such an innocent face.

Kyungsoo finally falls asleep, his eyes dropping down, to the sight of Jongin peppering gentle kisses all over his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has been… what, two months? Yes, two months since Kyungsoo finds the sugar of his life. Oh, that sounds cheesy, but really. Jongin is too… sweet (when he is not fucking him, okay).

They are practically strangers, they should have been strangers to each other but no, Jongin treats him as if he is a Prince (or Princess, as he loves to call him with). He pays for Kyungsoo’s every need (important or unimportant, asked or not asked) and he treats him with delicious food (to be his energy for the countless fucking). But still, Kyungsoo can’t help but to fall for the older male.

Jongin is so sweet. He takes him to his college everyday and fetches him back from it. He gives him soft kisses when he is tired with assignments and exams and quizzes, then he fucks him slowly when Kyungsoo asks to.

They spend time together. Going to countless dates, watching movies with popcorns, making out in public restroom, sometimes even glaring at other people when they as much as glance at one of them. Kyungsoo feels a bit territorial over Jongin (because he is his only sugar daddy!), but Jongin is so possessive with him (no one can stare at his baby boy).

Kyungsoo holds onto his bag (a new one from Jongin about a month ago) while waiting for the older male to come. His shoes tap onto the ground (a new pair, too, because his old ones were too ugly). Baekhyun comes tapping onto his shoulder.

“Kyungsoo, you are waiting for him?”

“Yeah. Where’s your boyfriend?”

“Oh, he is coming soon!” Baekhyun smiles, and right at that moment, his tall tower-like boyfriend gets down from the expensive car and gives Baekhyun a soft kiss on his mouth.

“Hey, baby. Ready to go?”

“Yes! Kyungsoo, see you tomorrow!” Baekhyun waves at him and Kyungsoo smiles at his friend, waving until Baekhyun walks away while clinging onto his boyfriend’s arm.

Boyfriend, huh?

Kyungsoo drops his hand down as he watches Baekhyun gets into his boyfriend’s car and the male drives away.

Would he finally be Jongin’s boyfriend or would he keep being his sweet baby?

“You are frowning.” Jongin’s voice calls by his ear and arms wrap around him from behind, making Kyungsoo flinches in surprise.

“How long have you been here?” Kyungsoo asks, holding a hand over his chest.

Jongin shrugs. “Long enough to see your friend drove away.”

“Oh.”

“What were you thinking about?” Jongin thumbs over his cheek. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nothing. Come on.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo grunts as he moves on top of Jongin’s lap, riding his cock deliciously. He keeps his eyes on their reflection on the mirror. He watches as Jongin’s cock slides out of him when he lifts his hips up, then disappears when he slams down again.

Jongin sits up, pressing his chest against his back while thrusting up into him.

“You like watching us doing this?” He asks, mouthing his neck,

Kyungsoo nods. “Yes.”

“Faster, baby.”

Jongin holds onto his hips, helping him moving up and down and Kyungsoo moans loudly as his sweet spot is being abused again. He watches them move like rabbits in heat and it doesn’t take long before his cock spurts out of his come. Jongin bites down onto his shoulder, adding another hickey to his skin while coming into him.

“You are thinking about something.” Jongin comments, noticing his off staring.

“Ah, no, I’m just –”

“Are you going to lie to me?”

“No, hyung, I just… I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.” Kyungsoo says. He can’t possibly tell him that he is imagining them as lovers, right?

Jongin says nothing but he hugs him tightly to his chest.

“Kyungsoo, I have something to ask to you.” He says silently. Kyungsoo tries looking back through his shoulder but Jongin doesn’t even let him move so he has to stare at Jongin through their reflection on the mirror.

“What is it?”

“Do you like me?”

Kyungsoo blinks. Well, that is surprising.

“Of course I like you. Why?”

Jongin stares hard into his eyes through the mirror. “Do you _like_ me?”

Kyungsoo stills. Is this where this question is going to?

“I…” He chews on his lip. Jongin waits for his answer. “I do. I do like you. I’m sorry.”

Jongin snuggles into his neck. “Why would you apologize? Do you not want to like me?”

“No! It’s just… a bit confusing, with our relationship and all. I just don’t know whether I could like you… like that.”

The older male chuckles. “You don’t have to worry about it though, because if you want to be my boyfriend then we can put a status into this relationship.”

Kyungsoo snaps his head aside. “What?” Did his ears fail him?

Jongin has an amused look on his face. “Be my boyfriend, baby boy? Be my candy?”

Kyungsoo stutters a reply before he finally lets out a disbelief chuckle. “Fuck. That’s so cheesy.”

“I know, right. Anyway, do you want to be my boyfriend? Because I can’t stand it when people look at you and I still don’t know whether you are mine or not.”

“…yes. Yes, I’m yours.” Kyungsoo breathes out his answer and his chest flutters in delight when a smile curls on the older male’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, ah! Oohh! Daddy!!!” Kyungsoo wails, gripping onto the dining table under him while Jongin drives faster in between his legs. Dinner time turns to be quite disastrous because their teasing kisses cause him to be laid down on the table and to have Jongin’s cock driving in and out.

Cruel fingers twist both of his nipples and Kyungsoo holds a strong grip onto the table as to balance himself from the harsh thrusts.

“So good, baby. You are so good for me.” Jongin mutters, moving his hips faster.

Kyungsoo comes in a loud cry, cock spurting out his cum to the air before it splatters down on his stomach and chest. Jongin chuckles at the tired look he is sporting before he quickly finishes himself to let him rest.

“Rest, baby. I will wake you up later.” Jongin lifts him up into his arms, slipping out of him and Kyungsoo holds back a soft moan as to not arouse Jongin once again.

He is being laid down onto the bed, the covers thrown over his marked body and Jongin places a soft kiss on his lips.

“Sleep well, baby boy.” Jongin smiles at him.

Kyungsoo smiles back before he falls into a deep sleep, dreaming of sunshine and rainbow and candies and simply Jongin.

 

 


End file.
